tag to 'Anger management'
by nao seven
Summary: as the title says, this is a tag to the episode "anger management" it so far has a little one-sided LoganZoey, but other than that it sticks to the show's pairings and such.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, this story takes place directly after the episode "anger management"! enjoy? XD

* * *

Logan stormed down the halls, towards his dorm, before being stopped by James.

"Hey Logan. How was anger management?" James laughed. Logan glared at him.

"James…" Logan started

"I honestly can't believe I considered you a friend." and with that Logan just kept walking. James stared at Logan's retreating form before running after him.

"Hey! Wait! Logan!" James grabbed his arm, but before anything else happened, Logan punched James in the nose.

"No! do you know what you did?! I had to spend two hours with a bunch of freaks, and when I found a way out of it, you just couldn't be a friend, could ya'?! No, you had to try to put me back there!" Logan half laughed

"Honestly! What sick pleasure do you get from watching me in pain!? You couldn't just leave me?!" Logan's voice cracked at the last word. James just looked up at him, from his spot on the ground, as he covered his now bleeding nose.

"Man… I'm out of here." Logan scoffed, and walked away. Who needs friends if their not going to be there for you, anyways?

Heading to his dorm room, Logan stopped. It probably wasn't the best idea, considering he possibly broke his roommate's nose.

He turned around and headed down to the fountain outside. Maybe he could just hang there for a bit. Cool his head.

He sat down slowly, watching the passers by. This was all Dustin's and Zoey's fault. Maybe if Dustin was smart enough to figure out just how nice Logan was being, he would have taken the voice mail as… constructive criticism.

And maybe if Dustin had told Zoey just how much Logan was paying him, Zoey would have realized that maybe there is more to Logan than his ego.

Logan laughed, pathetically. He laid down on the fountain edge and covered his eyes with his arms.

He knew he was hopelessly in love with Zoey. But… now? Now not only had she not let him explain himself before turning him into public enemy number one, she also had to make sure his punishment was as bad as it could be, again, without letting Logan explain himself.

That just wasn't the Zoey Brookes Logan had come to know and love.

"Hey! Logan!" and speak of the devil… Logan lifted his arm off his face, sitting up.

"Logan! Hey, how was-"

"Honestly, I'd go check on your boyfriend if I were you." Logan interrupted coldly.

"Logan? Is everything-"

"Honestly, stop pretending like you care, and go to someone who actually likes having you around." Logan interrupted again.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Zoey sat down next to him. Logan stood up instantly.

"I think James' nose might be broken, seriously, you should go check on him." Logan said, before starting to walk away.

"Logaaaan!" Zoey stood up and followed him

"What do you mean his nose is broken? What happened?"

"I punched him. Now go away, before I loose all restraint, and I punch you." Logan clenched his firsts, and just glared at Zoey. He was seriously hurt that she would act like it was all nothing! Like she hadn't just made him loose all faith in humanity.

"You punched him!?" She pressed. Logan stopped walking.

"Yes, now leave me alone!" Logan turned around, heading back to the fountain.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!" Zoey yelled at him, storming after him.

"You want to know why I punched James?! Oh, ok!" Logan started, throwing his hands up dramatically.

"Let's see, well, first of all, I don't punch girls, or kids, so punching you or Dustin is out-" Zoey made an appalled noise at that

"and secondly…" Logan stopped to look Zoey in the eye.

"secondly… I thought you guys were my friends." He quickly looked away.

"I guess that was stupid, huh." He kept walking, Zoey no longer following.

"I guess I was stupid.." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Hey! hope it was ok... I hopefully will add more chapters... but I need to know if people want more chapters first, obviously... so please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

After running into Logan, Zoey walked to the boy's dorm. Had Logan really punched James? And why was Logan the one mad? After all, Zoey concluded, Logan was the one who left that horrible message for Dustin.

Walking up to James, Michael, and Logan's room, Zoey knocked.

"One sec!" She heard Michael answer through the door.

"You gonna' be ok?" She heard Michael ask.

"Just get the door!" James yelled back. Soon, Michael was standing at the door, holding it open for Zoey.

"Oh, Hey Zoey." Michael waved. Zoey peeked in the room to see James sitting on the couch with a tissue held to his nose.

"So Logan really did punch you?" Zoey asked, covering her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, and he acted like he didn't have the whole set-up coming too! He even said he couldn't believe he considered me a friend!" James shook his head sadly.

"Can you believe that?" James asked Zoey.

"Sadly, yes." Zoey replied, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"I ran into him by the fountain. I tried to talk to him, but he just said that I should look for you, and make sure he hadn't broken your nose when he punched you! And then he basically cut off our friendship! What's up with him!?" Zoey huffed.

"Uh, I don't know, but I think we're about to find out. Here he comes." Michael said, glancing down the hall. Logan walked in, set his bag down, then turned to leave.

"Logan!" Zoey shouted.

"What?" Logan asked, finally meeting someone's eyes. Zoey almost winced. He really did look hurt.

"How could you punch me?" James asked, seeing Zoey stop.

"How could you date someone so ungrateful?" Logan asked, oddly calm, as he opened a blix soda bottle.

"What?!" Zoey and James asked at the same time. Logan could not be serious.

"Yeah, your brother came up to me, asking for a job to pay for a web cam." Logan started, obviously angry.

"Yeah? So?" Zoey started

"That doesn't mean-"

"Do you know how much I was paying him to work for three days? Normally I'd pay a hundred bucks at the most! But because Dustin's your brother?!" Logan shook his head, taking a gulp of his soda.

"How much were you paying him, Logan?" Zoey asked, almost a little scared. Maybe she should have talked to Logan before assuming things… Logan rolled his eyes.

"Psh, like it matters now. At any rate, if you really want to know, go ask Dustin." Logan shrugged, before leaving the room.

Zoey looked at Michael and James.

"How much is being treated like Logan treated Dustin really worth?" Zoey frowned, referring mainly to the voicemail.

Zoey excused herself from the boy's dorm, before heading to Dustin's.

She knocked lightly before Dustin's roommate answered the door.

"Hi, is Dustin there?" Zoey asked, trying to be nice, despite everything on her mind.

"Uh, yeah…" The boy, maybe a year older than Dustin, but still two years younger than Zoey said blushing.

"Dustin, uh, Zoey's here." Dustin came out a moment later, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about Johnny." Dustin started.

"He has a big-time crush on you." He smiled. Zoey looked like she might say something about that, before apparently changing her mind.

"Dustin, I need to ask you…" She paused, crossing her arms.

"Yeah?" Dustin asked uneasily. Usually when Zoey had that look on her face, it meant Dustin might be in trouble…

"How much was Logan paying you?" Zoey asked, biting at her bottom lip. She still wasn't sure that this would change her mind, but she still wanted to know.

"Uh… He said he'd give me five-hundred for all three days." Dustin looked at Zoey shyly.

"I told you he was paying me really well." Zoey gawked at him.

"five-hundred?! And you needed this for a web-cam for mom's birthday?!" Zoey asked. Five hundred… that was five times what Logan said he'd normally pay.

"Well… I found this really awesome web-cam whole setup thing that was two-fifty, and I was hoping to get one for my dorm, and one for mom. That's why Logan said he would give me five hundred." Dustin winced. That was a lot of money… Zoey sighed.

"Did you get the money?" She asked, her hand over her eyes. Dustin shook his head.

"No, I stopped during the first day. The deal was all or nothing." Dustin frowned. He wouldn't have stopped if Zoey hadn't been there when Dustin got the voicemail. Zoey sighed again.

"Than that voicemail…" Zoey groaned.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal." Dustin mumbled.

"I have got some apologizing to do…" She turned around, and headed again to Logan's dorm. Maybe he'd be back by now….


End file.
